<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Just an Arrangement by IamBehindYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525120">Not Just an Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBehindYou/pseuds/IamBehindYou'>IamBehindYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBehindYou/pseuds/IamBehindYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was already like second nature for Talon to secretly visit Swain in his private quarters after a long and tiring day of work or after a week of duties preventing them to see each other. His heart always fluttered at the thought of coming back here, meeting up to exchange even just a few words, or more. That was always enough to keep him in a good mood. Tonight it's time for another nightly visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talon Du Couteau/Jericho Swain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Just an Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't just an arrangement. It was already like second nature for Talon to secretly visit Swain in his private quarters after a long and tiring day of work or after a week of duties preventing them to see each other. His heart always fluttered at the thought of coming back here, meeting up to even only exchange a few sentences, even that was enough for him to keep him in a good mood.</p><p>They've been meeting like this for months already, and shared numerous moments, days, nights, together. Many of which Talon likes to recall with a special fondness in his heart. Even now, as he walked into Swain's room and locked the door behind himself as he was instructed to do, he wishes he could just stay forever.</p><p>It wasn't just an arrangement. It was more than that.</p><p>"Not a word. Strip", Swain ordered. He had considered leaving Talon fully dressed, as he was considerably attractive in his gear, but the thought of ruining such a fine garment always stopped him.</p><p>He knew Talon would never object to his command, and while the assassin stripped, Swain fetched a box out from a hidden compartment in his bookshelf and pulled out several lengths of rope. He enjoyed taking his time to observe it, not only because he liked making Talon wait patiently for his next order but also because that small ritual felt somewhat relaxing. The rope ran smoothly through his fingers, without any frays, knots or tears weakening it or ruining its soft yet firm texture, setting the rope aside as it slid through his hands.</p><p>Finally, he finished with the rope and looked at Talon in slight amusement. As he expected, Talon was kneeling on the soft carpet and waiting patiently as instructed, rid of his garments with his loose hair spilling over his shoulders not unlike a soft layer of silk. It was never anything but a breathtaking sight, and Swain always appreciated the care the assassin put into his body; even though that was expected considering his line of work.</p><p>He slowly walked behind Talon, pressing his knee against his back to bend him forward. Talon tried to put a hand forward to brace himself, put Swain grabbed it and pulled his arm behind his back, followed by the other, wrapping the rope around his wrist to keep him bound. He wrapped doubled lengths of rope around his chest, then above and below his pectoral muscles and back though the loop binding his wrists. He continued by hitching the rope over his shoulders and onto the lines in the front, and pulled it tight, smirking in amusement when he noticed Talon's breath catch as the pressure on his chest increased.</p><p>Of course, Swain's intention wasn't to hurt him, so he slid a finger under the rope to test it for too much or too little tightness, and as he checked the ropes on Talon's chest he let his finger brush over his nipple, enjoying the sight of Talon's immediate reaction - gasping and twitching under his hands, already sensitive but still making an effort to stay patient and wait for Swain to finish with the rope. Swain kissed the back of his neck as a small reward for his behavior and stepped away, removing the pressure of his knee, and then used the knot at the middle of Talon's back to pull him to his feet.</p><p>Talon tried his best not to allow his knees to buckle beneath him as a result of his own excitement making his legs tremble, and he walked forward as Swain guided him to his bed. Climbing onto it he already knew he was expected to once again kneel and wait patiently, the comforting feel of the soft satin covers lulling him into a sense of security and relaxation as he felt Swain working on additional knots on his body. The rope was now wrapped around his thighs and extended to neatly bind his ankles closer together, effectively keeping him secured in a kneeling position without much possible movement beside leaning forward if Swain told him to do so.</p><p>"As always, you are admirably obedient", hearing Swain's voice behind him made Talon shiver; he hoped the man wouldn't notice it, although he knew Swain was always observant of his reactions whenever the two of them were alone.</p><p>He was correct with his assumption, hearing as Swain hummed in amusement, running his hands along the rope on Talon's body, "Don't worry, you look absolutely lovely, restrained like this", he tugged at the rope as if to put an emphasis on his point. It only made Talon whimper under his breath, his excitement making his skin feel more sensitive to any form of touch.</p><p>Swain didn't miss that reaction either, "You like that though, don't you", sliding his hands along Talon's thighs with the sole purpose of making him feel even more desperate, "You're unable to touch yourself, only allowed to do what I command you to, and yet you're all the more aroused from it... Delightful", he kissed Talon's shoulder, and noticed the shiver of the assassin's skin. Figuring he might want to speak by now, he gave him the permission to do so, "You may speak if you wish."</p><p>Talon immediately seized the opportunity, "I love everything you do to me...", he answered honestly, "I find myself greedy for your touch more often than I'd like to admit."</p><p>"That much I know", Swain told him in amusement, "I know how whorish you tend to act when you desire something, not that I particularly mind", he kissed his neck lightly.</p><p>It was supposed to be a playful quip, but Talon's mind was too far gone at this point to function for anything but his current desperation, and he whimpered at Swain's description of his behavior, "Please... I want- I'd like you to...", he swallowed from light agitation despite his throat feeling dry, "... take me. Make me yours. Please", he hoped he didn't sound too desperate, but at the same time he was too aroused to care.</p><p>Swain traced his inhuman hand up Talon's shoulder and the side of his neck, gently taking a hold of his chin and tilting his head backwards, "You are already mine though", he said as if it's a common fact, all the while his other hand slid down Talon's abdomen, "But worry not, I always take good care of my possessions."</p><p>Talon made a sound of impatient excitement when he felt the hand lightly and teasingly brush against his length, and Swain immediately moved to kiss him, having already held Talon's head tilted backwards for a perfect access to his lips.</p><p>Talon's moans and whimpers were practically intoxicating, and it certainly was amusing to see him try and push his hips forward despite his restraints into the hand stroking him agonizingly slowly.</p><p>Swain could be merciful when he wanted to be. That's why hearing Talon's soft vocalized desperation presented a perfect opportunity to show him just how merciful he is, just for him. Quickening the pace of his hand and hearing the assassin's grateful sounds was enough of a reward for him, at least for now.</p><p>He allowed Talon the pleasure of slowly inching towards his own edge, but he didn't want to let him come just yet. Talon was aware of this, despite whining in desperation once Swain let go of him just as he was deliciously close to his release.</p><p>His pitiful whimper almost made Swain feel sorry about him, but he knew better, "Patience, dear. You know I'll take care of you soon enough", he reassured him with a few soft kisses along his neck.</p><p>"Please", Talon pleaded, "I want you now, please."</p><p>Swain's amusement was impossible to hide, "Oh? Do you?", he asked rhetorically, taking the time to apply a lubricant he prepared for tonight on both himself and Talon, who sounded all too grateful for it.</p><p>"Oh yes", Talon's answer was breathy and hot, etched with raw need, "You have no idea how much."</p><p>"Well in that case it would be far too rude from me not to indulge you with that simple request", with that, Swain gently pushed Talon to bend forward, which the restraints allowed him to do without much effort or strain on his limbs, not that Talon would mind it either way but Swain always insisted on avoiding his restraints being too tight or even slightly painful.</p><p>Talon couldn't help but whimper when his face was pressed down into the soft satin, feeling comfortably cooling against his flushed hot face. He mumbled another plea followed by a moan when he finally felt Swain press into him, and not long after that setting a slow pace while talking sweet praise to him. Unsurprisingly, Talon loved being praised by Swain. He was the type to melt at the single mention of him performing admirably at his job or in this case, being a good obedient fucktoy for him. He just ate up all the compliments like it was the finest form of sweets.</p><p>Swain's pace quickened, and he tightly wrapped Talon's long, soft hair around his hand and grabbing a firm hold onto it. Talon couldn't help but arch his back and cry out, he definitely didn't mind having his hair pulled in occasions such as this. Talon couldn’t think, his mind was a blank wall of heat and pleasure and closeness, and he just wanted more of it, that he didn’t even realize he was struggling against the rope on his wrists until his arms started to ache, which prompted Swain to slow down and gently press his hand on his back to ground him.</p><p>"Easy, I don't want you to get yourself hurt now", he reasoned with him softly, but Talon's most coherent reply his brain could think of was an incomprehensible plea. Indeed, he was too far gone.</p><p>Swain resumed his previous pace, much to Talon's gratitude, as evident by his short, sharp, desperate sounds, wanting more so badly, arching his back just to feel him more.</p><p>"That's good", Swain praised him, "Keep making those sweet little sounds for me", the praise made Talon give a low moan, his brain trying to plead for more but his mouth failing to communicate it coherently. Regardless, the message was obvious. Swain took a firm hold onto him and began fucking him in earnest, hard hot thrusts that slammed into him, made him shake all through and attempt to reach for a handhold that didn’t present itself to his bound hands. He curled his hands into fists instead and let Swain's thrusts slam him into the soft mattress. </p><p>“God,” Swain whispered, “You're handling yourself admirably, like a natural”, his voice sounded slightly strained despite him trying his best not to show it, "How lucky I am that you belong to me, to do with you as I please."</p><p>Talon nodded, vision blurring with each thrust, his breath hoarse and ragged in his throat, “Yes,” he whispered, “Y-yes...  J-just - ah - you... Whatever you want.”</p><p>“I love that,” Swain whispered back, “Knowing I’m the only one who’s ever allowed to have you like this", he made his point by lifting Talon's head up using the grip on his hair, which made the assassin cry out, trembling, trying to bury his cry in the covers instinctively and failing due to the grip Swain had on him.</p><p>Talon was trembling like a leaf, just letting himself be taken, overwhelmed, shaken to pieces and held afterwards. He was powerless against him, bound like this even he couldn’t have done a thing to stop him, whatever Swain decided to do. He was at his mercy, and it was the the most exciting thought on his mind. The feeling, it was wonderful, perfect. </p><p>It didn't take long afterwards for his mind to cloud and finally reach his release, he could faintly hear Swain praising him once again, and it lulled him into a floating state of bliss. He could feel Swain follow up soon after and the grip on his hair being released. </p><p>He stayed like that, unfocused, feeling Swain cleaning him up with a cloth Talon didn't even notice he fetched, followed with the rope being undone and his wrists and arms being gently massaged. Talon sighed in comfort, there was something about Swain making sure he's alright that made him feel like he's in the safest place in the world. He might as well be, he knew Swain would never let anyone harm him and live to tell the tale.</p><p>When Swain finally joined him in laying down he covered them both and pulled Talon closer to himself and gently kissed the top of his head, and it was enough for Talon to drift into a comfortable sleep. Until the sun rises, they could at least enjoy their own small corner of the universe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>